


Stories Written On Your Back

by KrustyKruton



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't know shit about guns, Don't know shit about real mafia, Lance has some internal homophobia, Lance is basically a less open Cap. Jack Harkness, M/M, Mafia AU, Swearing, They all have some sort of sob story, don't even know, more like KHR than anything else, not with Klance though, there will be some rape/non-con in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKruton/pseuds/KrustyKruton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their story. Some are worse than others but they're there. Some people let theirs affect them more than they should and others just ignore, but no one really knows anothers story until they're dragged to the light. So when stories are given a little sun, the strong will appear weak and the weak will be strong.</p><p>A mafia fic where everyone has their own story and their own 'special' ways of dealing with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Written On Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> This suddenly popped up out of nowhere and I decided to try it out. This is my first Voltron fic in general so sorry for out of character-ness and other shit like that.  
> This, like all of my works, is un-beta'd so I'm sorry for typos and whatever.

“NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT AN AMBUSH!!! DID ANYONE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT AN AMBUSH????”

“No, you fucking idiot! That's the point of an ambush, you don't know!!”

Lance lept over a tipped garbage can, ducking as shots fired behind him and bullets whizzed by. He threw his arm back and fired wildly, hoping to get at least some of the scary guys in suits. Instead, what happened was his gun clicked ominously and his eyes widened to unnatural proportions when he pulled his arm back and saw the slide pushed back, indicating how fucked he was. He pressed at the device in his ear urgently and proceeded to whisper just as urgently that 'i'm fucked, i'm outta bullets, i'm fucked and it's all Keith' fault'. A sharp yelp of indignation crackled in Lance's ear before said mullet head cut in with a shout that the situations that Lance always seemed to find himself in were in no way his fault and “Don't you always have a spare gun on you somewhere? I swear, sometimes I think you're a walking gun rack.”

Lance dove out of the alleyway, scrambling to the side and into a shadowed doorway. Taking a second to stop and catch his breath, he fumbled through the many hidden pockets in his jacket, coming up empty and huffing at every silky bottom he touched. Heavy feet rushed by making him tense and shimmie farther into the shadows to keep out of sight just a little while longer. Lance cursed his cockiness for letting him leave the complex without his usual stash of guns weighing down his coat, pants and riding up his....

Now, there were a few things that Lance had in common with Captain Jack Harkness. He didn't really like talking about the first one but the second...

…

Yup

He grimaced slightly, unbuckling his pants and slipping his hand down the back of them. 

Oh God, he reeeaaally hoped this wasn't how he'd die.

A few uncomfortable seconds later he had a gun. A much smaller gun but a gun all the same. Plus, all Lances guns had a good kick to them.

Shouting erupted in the distance and then quieted into a much calmer discussion. Lance tried to pinpoint where they were from the sound of their voices but he didn't have the patience, that was more Shiro's gig. So instead he settled for what he did best.

Making an entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How is it that you can pull the stupidest shit I've ever seen and it always works out?”

That was how Lance was greeted when he finally arrived back at the complex, with Keith's face set in a disdainful frown and Shiro's disappointment oozing from where he stood just behind the little ferret. Though, just like he always did, he brushed it off. “What can I say?” He preened, hands rising in a gesture that suggested that he had no control over his unbelievable luck. “Jesus loves me” Keith groaned, “He obviously hasn't met you I'm guessing.” he deadpanned. Shiro placed a placating hand on Keith's shoulder, his perpetually calm demeanor acting just as effective as a tranquilizer. “Though we're glad that you're back, Keith is right.” Lance cried out his disbelief, Keith was never right. 

Well, except the gun thing. He was right about that one.

“Keith is right, Lance.” He repeated, that fucking patience making itself known again. Lance scowled, “That was dangerous, borderline stupid. You can't do things like that anymore, you're a Paladin of the Alteans and that means that you have to be careful, think things through and not jump into things head first.” Lance shuffled his feet, Shiro always managed to make him feel guilty when he used that tone. It was a gift, he guessed. 

Shiro sighed, “Just, make sure to call us in earlier next time, and tell us where you are. This time, we didn't even have your coordinates, I'm starting to seriously consider Pidge's idea of fitting you with a tracking collar.” Lance jerked at that, looking up sharply to see if he was serious but was only met with a warm smile and sparkling eyes, so he decided to play along. 

“Oooh, kinky. Didn't think you had it in you, Captain~”

Keith choked, his eyes bugging out and his face reddening like a ripe tomato. Lance saw his distress and burst out laughing, pulling him into the crook of his elbow and dragging him down the hall while babbling about how he was just kidding and that the little ferret shouldn't take things so serious. Their bickering filtered throughout the complex, relaxing the few who had worried for Lance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The complex was big.

Like, Big-big.

From the outside, it seemed like a regular rich snobs mansion, but on the inside it was basically the equivalent of a few university dorms smooshed together. Doors lined the walls, housing up to four a room. The walls were painted a neutral coffee and the edges were stained natural wood, creating an earthy feel. There were two kitchens stocked to the high ceilings with pots, pans, utensils and ingredients of all kinds. Scattered around the complex were bathrooms and common rooms, places to relax and socialize with other members. Somewhere in the chaos there was a ball room that was really only used for the more crazy parties.

That was only above ground though.

Below ground was a whole different matter. Labs, mechanics, weapons manufacturing, the weapons vault and the training rooms were piled under the main house, protected by so much security that the feds would be proud. That is if they ever found the place which was, in itself, unlikely. 

Lance himself had one of the larger rooms that he had fought tooth and nail for. Beauty such as his isn't created in a cramped space with other bodies. He shuddered at the thought. Luckily for him, Paladins got their own rooms, closer to the Boss, they were technically guards after all. 

His room was colored differently than the rest of the house, his preferred color(blue, it had to be blue. Because after all, he was as smooth as fucking water) smothering any and all things in the room. Contradicting his personality and how most saw him, Lance was not a lazy slob, in fact, he was certain his room was the cleanest out of all the Paladins, except Shiro that is, but that's only because the guy had literally nothing but a bed and a dresser in his room. Lance's room was directly in front of Keith's, which obviously meant that whenever they left their rooms for breakfast, they were met by the other and would immediately grumble, starting their usual verbal battle before the day even started. They could be heard from the kitchen where Hunk was cooking something delectable and Pidge was experimenting at the table.

“Would you guys knock it off? Please? It's early and I just want a quiet breakfast for once.”

Lance spun around, arms flying and posing around him stylishly while Keith rolled his eyes and sat down. “Don't worry, my good friend.” He said, using his 'hero voice' and his charming sparkle. “I'll grant your wish, because I, Lance The Blue Paladin, am a good friend!” This time everyone rolled their eyes. 

“For the last time, we are not color coded.” Pidge mumbled, the unknown electronic mess in his hands sparking and singing the table top. Keith discretely and wisely shifted away.

“But of course we are!” Lance objected, arms high in the air and his face showing how much he pitied them and their small minds. “You, Pidge are the Green Paladin while Keith is the Red! Shiro's boring and so he's black.” Hunk turned from the stove to fetch some plates with a large smile spread across his face. His large lumbering form dwarfing the plates and utensils. “What am I Lance?” He asked, always ready to follow Lance on whatever new idea he had, as long as they stayed as ideas.

“You, Hunk, our very own friendly giant, you are the Yellow Paladin. The kind, caring one who always puts his friends before himself!” Lance declared epicly. Shiro walked in, saw Lance on another one of his tangents and turned around, there was more than one kitchen in the place. Hunk grinned at his new title, laughing heartily as he agreed that maybe they should be color coded, it seemed to fit after all. He handed a begging Lance his breakfast, carrying the other two over to the table and setting them down in front of the two other Paladins before doubling back to grab the last one and headed to the door.

“Hey, buddy!” Lance called after him, swallowing a mound of eggs before continuing. “Where ya goin'?”

Hunk smiled, all teeth and eye wrinkles. “I think Shiro would like his breakfast, he's not the greatest cook.” 

Lance nodded and continued eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was calm that day, a severe contrast to how it usually was. In fact, the whole morning was calm and relaxing. Most took to the backyard, stripping down to swimming trunks and jumping wildly into the pool. Pidge sat off to the side, choosing not to join in the fun so he could tinker with his electronics. He was hooked up to the main security system that was wired throughout the whole house, trolling the system for any bugs or glitches. He noticed a little fuzzing around the footage of one camera and began his investigation. What he found made him shoot up, racing across the perfectly cut lawn to the pool where the other Paladins were. 

“ATTACK!”

He'd barely gotten the word out when an explosion shook the ground and smoke billowed up from the east side of the house. The Paladins shot out of the water, Shiro belting out orders to other members while the rest of the team sprinted for their gear.

Keith reached his locker first. He grabbed his shield and sword, slipping on his belt and strapping it to it. Hunk heaved his canon like gun up onto his shoulder and raced towards the action, shouting out directions and orders for those who were injured in the blast. Lance arrived at his locker but found it empty save for his dark green coat. He swore and turned back around, grabbing whatever he could before charging into the fray. 

He caught sight of Keith at the end of the hall, he'd recognize that mullet anywhere. But then someone jumped out of a bisecting hallway and Lance swore again.

Fucking guys in suits.

He had a growing inkling that this might just be his fault since he had taunted the only survivor but in all honesty, he'd thought the guy would bleed out before he would be able to pass anything on to other members of his family.

Lance whipped whatever he'd grabbed at the guy and watched as one of his hair products sailed through the air and smacked the intruder in the face. Keith took the opening and thrust his sword deep into the other mans ribbs.

“Wait, Keith! Don't let the blood touch my product!”

“This is so not the time Lance!”

The battle continued. The opposition had brought a few high powered guns but one of the first things that people learn when their introduced to the underground is that the Alteans were not ones to mess with.

The Paladins and lower family members managed to push the attacking family back, but not without their own casualties.

Lance stood behind Keith and Shiro as they knelt by a body, too young but still a common occurrence in the underground. Common occurrence or not, Lance would never get used to any one of his family members dying, no matter how far they were down the chain. He could hear Hunk throwing up in the background as Keith asked what the kids name was and Shiro answering that the poor saps name was Larry.

In situations that he didn't know what to do with himself, Lance tended to gravitate towards his douche mode. He really couldn't break down in front the others, no that couldn't happen.

“Larry?” He started and almost immediately knew that it was going to be bad. “Who names their kid Larry? Like, it fit for the cucumber but, well, it's a cucumber. That's just dumb.”

Lance winced at his own words but couldn't stop. He couldn't handle it. He could see Shiros' glare and Keiths' shoulders shaking and knew one of them was going to pop. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pidge and his disapproving but understanding look, Pidge'd been with him much longer than Lance'd been with the Alteans, not as long as Hunk but long enough that they understood each other to a deeper extent.

He hadn't known Keith that long though.

“God dammit Lance! For once in your life, take this SERIOUSLY!!!”

“NO!!”

Keith flinched back. Lance had never really yelled at him before, definitely not like that. But then his answer registered and the rage boiled up but was once again was diffused by Lance. 

“Don't you understand??! If I take it seriously, I'll have to accept it!! Family is everything to me Keith and Larry, even Larry was a part of mine. Please,” He practically begged. “Let me have this, at least for a little while.”

Keith stared at Lances' back as he stumbled back into the house.

That wasn't Lance, at least not the Lance that he knew. But Keith had thought he knew everything about Lance, that he was a prick but a lovable one, that he was a womanizer to the extreme and that he acted lazy and spouted sarcastic bullshit because life was too easy for him and it was all one bit joke.

But that Lance acted like he had the world on his shoulders.

Keith couldn't help asking himself which was the real one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith felt like he should apologize.

It was a stupid idea considering he had nothing to apologize for...he thought. He didn't really know, Keith wasn't the type who understood others emotions well and usually ended up making people hate him when he was only trying to help. 

But...Lance had always seemed to understand his intentions even if he ridiculed his ways of getting them across. 

So with that, Keith decided to apologize for absolutely nothing. He arrived at Lances door but there was no answer when he knocked. When he took a look inside, Lance was nowhere to be seen. He asked a few passing family members if they'd seen the Blue Paladin(it'd stuck, yes, he admits defeat) and finally managed to piece together enough information that he had a definite location, unless the bastard had moved of course.

He wandered the halls of the mansion, heading for the backyard, to the hidden gazebo Lance had been seen heading to. Keith pushed past some over grown branches and came up to the little clearing the gazebo sat in, he called out Lances name when he saw a shadow but the moment the sound left his throat, the shadow split into two. One flustered with red dusting his cheeks and his lips while the other was ashen and horrified.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Keith said, unfreezing his legs so he could retreat into the shrubbery, thinking for the first time in his life that he would love to be a plant.

He had no idea what was going on but that definitely wasn't Lance, or at least it was now proven that the Lance he knew wasn't the real Lance at all.

But seriously, what the fuck!?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
